Inocencia
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque hay cosas que no podemos evitar y hay otras que no queremos evitar. Kageyama lo sabía, desde aquella primera vez que le vio jugar supo que no solo sabía saltar en la cancha si no también en los corazones ajenos, solo una noche entre sábanas ajenas le hizo darse cuenta. Un KageHina dulcesito


_**ADVERTENCIA: ** las siguientes lineas derraman miel , cuidado. Un poco de amor no mata a nadie. Por cierto Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no son mios. Si así fuera, sería millonaria y tendría mi propio Hinata uvu_

* * *

Si había alguien que en Karasuno se ganaba el titulo de despistado ese era el pequeño Hinata, que no solo pecaba de eso si no también de inocente e ingenuo, y eso, a los ojos de su setter era un problema muy grande. Si, un problema pues era tan distraído que el pobre ni siquiera notaba aquellas miradas llenas de lujuria que el pelinegro le brindaba cuando le daba la espalda, mientras que todos se burlaban de lo lindo por verle tan atontado por el pequeño.

-Kageyama..pasa algo? Has estado raro el día de hoy-cuestionó Hinata con suavidad al mencionado el cual solo frunció el ceño, clavando sus orbes azules en el más pequeño que solo retrocedió unos pasos

-no es nada..idiota-respondió bufando un poco, deteniéndose frente a aquella tienda de convivencia, desviando la mirada

-oh! El gran rey se ha enojado con su plebeyo consentido, que mal-musito con sorna y malicia el rubio, logrando arrancar un gruñido del setter que solo desvió la mirada a él más alto

-tranquilos chicos, prometieron que sería una noche tranquila..sin peleas-intervino Sugawara con calma, sonriendoles dulcemente mientras miraba como el pecoso y el capitán del equipo salían con unas bolsas-andando..-musito con suavidad después de recibir con gusto el corto beso de su pareja. No era novedad el ver que Sugawara y Daichi se dieran de besos frente a los demás de Karasuno, les tenían la suficiente confianza para decir que eran pareja desde hacia algún tiempo. Tampoco era secreto que entre el pecoso Yamaguchi y el megane Tsukishima había algo, tal vez no tan formal pero lo había.

-Suga~senpai..podremos jugar videojuegos?-cuestionó divertido aquel chico de hebras rojizas, colgandose del brazo del peliplatino que solo asintió y suspiró, tomando con calma su mano y meciendolas suavemente ante la mirada y el ceño fruncido de cierto pelinegro

-celoso Kageyama? Si no te das prisa alguien más va a robarlo-musito con una risita suave el capitán del equipo, apresurandose donde aquel par y tomando la otra mano del polluelo que solo rió con ganas, sintiéndose tranquilo, en familia-no por nada aquel par eran las figuras paternas-

-tss..-chasqueó la lengua y a paso forzado siguió a los demás.

* * *

Aquello no se lo esperaba pero sin duda maldecía estar solo con aquellos-Nishinoya y Asahi se habían disculpado pues habían quedado de ir al cine mientras que Tanaka había huido a un concierto con su hermana-y que lo tuvieran ahí, olvidado en el sillón de la sala de la madre de Karasuno prácticamente cuidando de algunos pasados de tragos.

Suspiró una vez más, mirando con atención como Daichi sujetaba firmemente a Sugawara de la cadera mientras ambos dormitaban con suavidad,-aunque lo suficientemente cuerdos como para despertar si algo pasaba-giró su cabeza y se encontró con el otro par: Tsukishima abrazaba con posesividad a Yamaguchi el cual le sonreía meloso entre besos,risitas y palabras dulces-cosas que no se imaginó del megane-así que algo irritado decidió ponerse lentamente de pie para buscar al pelirojizo para molestarle un momento sin embargo no le encontró en el baño y eso le preocupó así que tras pedir permiso bajito a la madre del equipo se apresuró a buscarlo.

Sabia que no debía de hacerlo, que si el más bajito estaba "perdido" era porque seguramente estaba dormido en alguna parte de la casa-esperaba que no se hubiera marchado a mitad de la noche-y eso, a pesar de todo no le gustaba así que revisó por toda la casa, dejando al final la habitación del peliplata a regañadientes pero aun así abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando en la cama de la madre de Karasuno un bulto así que suspiró con calma y entró lentamente

-Hinata, estas dormido?-cuestionó con suavidad, acercándose a aquel lecho a paso lento pero seguro-oye..-musito con voz más baja, sonriendo ladino al ver al más pequeño dormir hecho bolita sobre si mismo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los mechones por la frente-aun más desparramados y alborotados que de costumbre-así que se acercó lentamente, sentándose en el borde y suspirando, tomando valor para inclinarse y besar aquellos labios rosas y suaves-claro que nunca diría aquello en voz alta-

-Kageyama?-cuestionó suavemente el menor, abriendo lentamente los ojos y frotando los mismos con lentitud mientras el moreno solo suspiraba, tranquilo de no ser atrapado en el acto

-quien más idiota, te sientes mal?-musito suavemente, acariciando con ternura las hebras alborotadas del contrario aun adormilado

-me sentí mareado y como Suga~san me dio permiso de dormir aquí si quería vine un momento-respondió con voz suave, bostezando un poco y mirándole a los ojos-no vuelvo a beber antes de comer algo-susurró riendo con ganas para después tomar su cabeza-ugh..-

-si serás idiota-suspiró con notable molestia de verle medio ebrio pero aun así se acerco y le recostó con suavidad, cubriéndose de nuevo con la sábana-descansa un poco, estarás mejor-musito ahora con una sonrisa ladina, sintiendo como el menor enredaba sus dedos con los propios algo apenado

-quedaté conmigo, no creo que quieras estar en medio de ellos-comentó sonrojandose un poco más, logrando arrancar un suspiro del pelinegro que asintió y se recostó con él, abrazandole suavemente y mirándole a los ojos-Kageyama..quiero decirte algo-musito bajito, sonrojandose un poco más y casi haciendo juego con su cabello

-dime Hinata, pero di las cosas bien o pensare que es culpa del alcohol-susurró riendo bajito, siendo seguido por el menor que suspiró y negó suavemente

-esto es serio, y no estoy ebrio, solo mareado-musito con un suave puchero, bastante adorable y tentador a los ojos ajenos-Kageyama..me gustas, me gustas mucho-susurró después de algunos segundos, lanzando un suave suspiró

-tu también me gustas Hinata, si no, no la levantaría para ti-musito con una sonrisa suave y sincera, haciendo temblar al menor

-no, no..me gustas de gustar, así como Suga~senpai y Daichi~san-respondió con calma, arrancando un potente sonrojo al setter-así me gustas..-

-oh! Bueno, gustar..gustar es una palabra muy inadecuada para describir mis sentimientos por ti, idiota-susurró con calma aunque desviando la mirada, logrando que el pelirojizo bajara la mirada a lo que suspiró-no me gustas Hinata, yo..te amo-

-perdón?-cuestionó apenas pues había hablado tan bajito el pelinegro que apenas le había escuchado

-que te amo joder!-gruño suspirando otro tanto, mirando a los ojos al de orbes miel que ya sonreía como idiota-oi! Tampoco te cre..-

-yo también te amo! Te amo mucho Kageyama!-gritó contento, riendo con suavidad como solo él sabia hacerlo logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al más alto.

Lo sabia, sabia que tanta inocencia en alguien era adorable y peligroso, sin embargo al tener a la pequeña figura-que reía bajito y divagaba entre besos y comentarios-entre sus brazos pudo entender que aquella ingenuidad también tenía su punto bueno. Podía reír y llorar, ponerse nervioso o poner aquella mirada tétrica pero era sincero, no estaba corrompido y eso le encantaba.

-en que piensas Tobio?-cuestionó con suavidad el señuelo al ver a su ahora novio mirarle tan tiernamente

-en que te amo-musito antes de besarle sus labios y reír bajito, acurrucandole para por fin dejarse vencer ante el sueño que ahora reclamaba a ambas presas.

* * *

Ahora Tobio entendía una cosa: tanta inocencia tenía un fin y ese era enamorarse de Hinata Shoyo.


End file.
